Mobius Boarding School
by sailormoonwannabe
Summary: See what happens when Sonica has her first day at Mobius boarding school, where she meets a mysterious grey fox. WHAT IF STORY. Rated M. for Sexual content and some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Sonica had just opened the doors to MobiusBoarding School; she was the new girl, had no one she knew. So she entered the doors into the school, hoping that she would get along with somebody. She saw a blonde hedgehog with long hair walk up to her, snickering.

"So are you new here?" Sonica nodded her head, and then the Blonde hedgehog punched her into the stomach. Not how she expected her first day to go. Then a raccoon came up and punched Sonica on the back, that was, until a grey fox walked up to the blonde hedgehog and punched her in the face.

"Back off will yeah!?" Yelled the grey fox. The two hedgehog girls ran away. Sonica was left on the floor, gasping for air when the nameless fox helped her up "Are you okay…?" Sonica nodded her head softly, wiping away the tears in her eyes. The fox then began to walk away towards his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonica had been looking for the grey fox ever since he saved her from those two girls. She never saw him in classes, so she decided to look for him in the boy's dormitory. She entered the boy's dormitory when she saw a black squirrel walk by. She decided to see if she knew the grey fox. "Hi, I'm looking for someone… about this tall, grey, kinda buff…"

"Oh you're talking about Nightmare, he's down in room 564" Sonica then thanked the squirrel and walked on down to the room. She gently knocked on the door, waiting a reply. "Come on in…" A muffled voice came from the door. Sonica slowly opened the door to the fox, sitting in a chair and thinking to himself. Sonica then walked into the room more and closed the door behind her.

"Speak…" The Fox stated. The blue hedgehog swallowed nervously. "I-I'm Sonica… The girl you saved earlier…" The fox raised an eyebrow. "And…?" Sonica bowed down "I owe you my gratitude…" The nameless fox chuckled softly. "There is only one thing I want… but please, sit down. And please, call me Nightmare…" He said with a devious smirk


	3. Chapter 3

She blushed softly at the smile he gave to her and looked away so that he wouldn't see. She sat down on the couch next to Nightmare. "So you're new here… Am I correct?" Sonica nodded her head, keeping herself quiet. She had no idea why but she felt nervous around Nightmare. Nightmare continued to chuckle, scooting slowly closer to Sonica.

"I-I wanted to say thank you again for saving me… Is there anyway I can repay you…?" Sonica would soon regret what she said. Nightmare grinned, showing off his fangs and pounced on top of her. "Of course there is, my dear Sonica…"

He ran his hand down her curves. "There are many things that you can do to repay me…" He then unzipped his pants, Sonica's eyes opened wide and she freaked out. She tried pushing Nightmare away, but he was too heavy for him to budge.

"What is wrong, Sonica? Did you not say that you'd repay me?" She whimpered softly. "I-I did… But… I don't want to have sex… I've never had it, nor have I seen it before…" Nightmare's eyes widened. "So… you're a virgin?"


	4. Chapter 4

She nodded her head softly. Nightmare then gave her a passionate kiss. Slipping his hand down her skirt and petting her pussy softly through her panties. "I'll teach you how… And I'll be gentle…" He took his hand out of her skirt and began unzipping his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers, revealing his 10 inch cock. Sonica's eyes widened in shock. The first dick she had ever seen. He took her hand and let her stroke his dick.

"It won't bite…" He said with a wink. She blushed a dark shade of red and began to gently stroke it. "There you go… So, Sonica… does this mean you know nothing about sex, or how to do it?" Her eyes widened then looked away in embarrassment. Nightmare smiled. "Don't worry, I'll show you the ways of how to pleasure a man…" He picked her up bridal style and walked over to his room, gently laying Sonica down on his bed. Nightmare sat down on the edge of his bed and began to move his hand up and down his cock. Sonica heard soft grunts until white goo got onto his hand.

He moved over to Sonica and showed her the hand with cum on it. "See this…? This is called cum… It's a special juice that comes out of guys when you pleasure him really good…" Sonica tilted her head slightly. "C-Can I cum as well?" Nightmare chuckled. "Not exactly… but here… try it…"

Nightmare shoved his fingers into Sonica's mouth. Her eyes widened. "Now suck…" She did as she was told and began to suck on his fingers, savoring the taste of his cum. "Good girl…" he pulled his fingers out of her mouth and slid off her shirt. Unhooking her bra, Sonica began to whimper softly. "Don't be scared… You're body is beautiful…"

He threw her bra to the side and began to suck softly on her right nipple. Panting, she began to moan the grey fox's name. She lifted up her hand and rested it onto Nightmare's head, gently pulling onto his hair/fur in pleasure. He began to crawl down her body, every kiss he moved further and further until he met his goal. Sonica's pussy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonica continued to whimper, but Nightmare rubbed the inside of her thighs. "Don't worry, baby… You'll be safe with me…" He slide off her light pink panties and stared for a little while. "I-Is something wrong?" Sonica asked worriedly. Nightmare shook his head.

"I've never seen a virgin pussy before… it's so… innocent, so pink, so…" He gently licked the inside. "Delicious…" He began to devour her pussy, savoring the taste, but being gentle enough not to damage her 'perfection'. Sonica moaned loudly "N-Nightmare!"

He smirked at the moans that Sonica made for him. Nightmare gently kissed her pussy one last time before getting on top of Sonica. He slowly put the tip into her vagina. She arched her back, screaming loudly in pain. He then quickly covered her mouth. "Don't scream…" He said, slowly moving further into her pussy. Some tears were being formed from her eyes.

But when he fully entered his whole cock into her pussy, he began to smile. Moving his hand from her mouth. "Now… does this feel better?" She nodded her head, softly smiling. "Y-Yeah… it actually does…" Nightmare smirked. "I knew it would, now I'm going to go faster okay?" She nodded her head softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonica continued to whimper, but Nightmare rubbed the inside of her thighs. "Don't worry, baby… You'll be safe with me…" He slide off her light pink panties and stared for a little while. "I-Is something wrong?" Sonica asked worriedly. Nightmare shook his head. "I've never seen a virgin pussy before… it's so… innocent, so pink, so…" He gently licked the inside. "Delicious…" He began to devour her pussy, savoring the taste, but being gentle enough not to damage her 'perfection'. Sonica moaned loudly "N-Nightmare!" He smirked at the moans that Sonica made for him.

Nightmare gently kissed her pussy one last time before getting on top of Sonica. He slowly put the tip into her vagina. She arched her back, screaming loudly in pain. He then quickly covered her mouth. "Don't scream…" He said, slowly moving further into her pussy. Some tears were being formed from her eyes. But when he fully entered his whole cock into her pussy, he began to smile.

Moving his hand from her mouth. "Now… does this feel better?" She nodded her head, softly smiling. "Y-Yeah… it actually does…" Nightmare smirked. "I knew it would…" He stayed in his position for a few more seconds before moving in and out slowly. Even though he had only been going slow, Sonica had reached her limit and climaxed. Nightmare, even though he wasn't done, decided to finish fucking Sonica and give her a break. "Nightmare…?" He looked over at Sonica. "Does this mean… We're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" The grey fox chuckled softly, grasping her hand softly. "Yes… it does…"


	7. Chapter 7

It's been days since Sonica and Nightmare's steamy night. But they haven't had sex since. Instead they got closer by just talking, and going on more dates. Nightmare was walking back to his dorm room after hanging out with Sonica when he saw a sign for an upcoming dance. "Spring Formal eh? Maybe Sonica would enjoy that…" He decided to ask her the next day he saw her.

It was the next day when Nightmare walked up to Sonica's dorm room. He was actually kind of nervous to ask her. What if she said no? Well, he'd have to ask and see. Nightmare knocked on the door and awaited an answer. Sonica opened the door and gave him a big squeeze. "Hey Night!" She said with a smile. Nightmare chuckled at the new nickname that was given to him and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi Sony…" She blushed softly at the nickname and led Nightmare into her dorm room. "I didn't expect you to come by this early, what's up?" the grey fox cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Spring Formal with me, Sonica…" Her eye's widened slightly, blushing a dark shade of red. "I'd love too, Nightmare…" He gave her a kiss on her nose and smiled. "Then let us go pick out your dress…" He took her hand and began to walk towards the nearest department store.


	8. Chapter 8

While at the department store Sonica found her dress, but not just that. They also ran into the Blonde hedgehog from before. "Oh lookie here! The new girl and Nightmare the Fox…" She said with an evil smirk, walking around Sonica; as if examining her. "Leave us alone, Alice…" Said Nightmare, giving a warning.

"Oh! Don't mind me… I was just wondering if the rumor was true about the two of you dating…" She began to tug on the choker Sonica was wearing. Sonica's eyes widened as she whimpered loudly. "P-Please don't…" "Don't what? Pull off this necklace?" Alice ripped off the choker.

Sonica fell to the floor gasping for air. The grey fox's eyes widened in fear. "S-Sonica!" He then snarled and slapped Alice, making her drop the choker. He quickly picked it up and put it back on Sonica's neck. She breathed heavily, coughing. But smiling softly, as if saying 'thank you' to Nightmare.

He stood back up and faced Alice. "What the fuck was that for Alice!? You almost killed her!" Alice had backed up, away from Nightmare. "I-I didn't know she had a breathing problem!" Nightmare's eyes widened. _'Breathing problem…?'_ He then kneeled down to Sonica. "Honey… do you have a breathing problem…?" She sighed, but spoke softly, for she was still catching her breath. "Yes…"


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Nightmare's dorm, Sonica began to explain about what happened. "You see, when I was born I couldn't breath… I wasn't able to cry, cough or anything. I was the quietest baby you'd ever seen. But then the doctor's figured out why I wasn't making any noise. It was because I wasn't breathing. My father… he used the seven chaos emeralds to make the gem of this choker… it keeps me alive, Nightmare…" She gently grasped the gem and looked at her boyfriend.

"This is my life support… And I can never take it off…" Nightmare just stared at her, in sorrow and of fear. What if he did take off the choker when they first had sex? Her death would be his fault. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Sonica… I wish you would have told me sooner about this. Then I would have been able to protect you better…" Sonica gave a kiss on his forehead. "It's alright, Night… it's not your fault…" He held her protectively and lovingly.


End file.
